


[Podfic] Woe and Arachnids

by araline



Series: Sic Gorgiamus Allos Subjectatos Nunc [2]
Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Addams Family levels of violence and mutilation, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, John is an Addams, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Pre-Slash, but nobody feels any pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1399834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araline/pseuds/araline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wednesday, this is my flatmate, Sherlock Holmes. He's a detective. Sherlock, this is my niece, Wednesday Addams." "Consulting detective," Sherlock corrects sharply. "There's an arachnid in your coat pocket, did you know?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Woe and Arachnids

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Woe and Arachnids](https://archiveofourown.org/works/198421) by [etothepii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etothepii/pseuds/etothepii). 



**Download:** [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/2wct7ngel7bdq4q/Woe_and_Arachnids.mp3) (62 MB) | [M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/download/6qk17cm20ab6cxa/Woe_and_Arachnids.m4b) (45 MB) 

Length: 1:17:43

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Sic Gorgiamus Allos Subjectatos Nunc - Complete Series](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1400179) by [araline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/araline/pseuds/araline)




End file.
